mordhaofandomcom-20200214-history
Frank
Frank is a halberd vanguard from the Virtual Knightmares and the son of Giro Giro in 'Way of the Melee Slasher - The Anime'. His closest associates are Giro and Crushed, also alpha baboons and shitter destroyers from the Virtual Knightmares. In the time he spent with Mrs.Rag, he was forced by him to help the Burning Legion to create Rape Induced Cancer Killjoy (RICK for short). Background In his childhood he was kidnapped by Mrs.Rag and taken away from his father Giro. Always eager to test his limits and challenge death, Frank was a very important asset in his time with the Burning Legion. He got forced by Mrs.Rag to help with the creation of RICK. After the disbanding of Burning Legion and his reunion with his beloved father - Giru - he joined the Virtual Knightmares. Soon, the majority of Frank's skill went into halberd reverse overheading and gambling, which eventually got him into the top tier VK group. Frank, always looking for a new adrenaline fix and nobs to smak, was quickly swept into joining Omega, abandoning his beloved father Giro. However, it was a grave mistake for Omega to accept him, since they didnt know of his strong links with Giro. And so it happened, Frank betrayed Omega after scrimming with them and realising he was just with a band of regular, filthy humans. The members of Omega weren't happy, and as a way of expressing their feelings, a campaign was launched against him, called "War against Frank", which aimed to eliminate him. Luckily, he managed to get back to his father Giro just in time, where he was kindly accepted after some smaks for being a bad boy and leaving VK unnanounced. Omega was quickly advancing, their top tier team at the front, with the goal of killing Frank, and their mid tier team being lead by Monk behind them, supporting them with the hopes of winning the fight and bringing Monk's long gone baboon brother Coutsavlis back. The battle was quickly over, with Omega being absolutely dismantled. Giru made the survivors swear to never, ever come back, after which he poked all of them's eyes out, except for one; Monk, which was supposed to bring them back to Omega's home base - Stonehill. Upon arriving back, all holding hands, being lead by Monk, Oskoff was so shocked and scared by the sight of so many of his men being eyeless, that he almost had a heart attack, from that day on he declared that Omega won't scrim ever again and will become a peaceful and a neutral faction. A day after that, Stonehill opened up its doors for people to move in and start up markets. Stonehill later on became a general hub for shitters and comp players to come together in order to discuss or trade. Evil Form Dábon-Hátar No one knows about this, but Mrs.Rag secretly experimented on Frank while he was under his enslavement at Belmez. This caused Frank to develop an evil form, which he can control, but at times he lets it out, but he makes sure noone sees him like this. The evil form makes him transform into a fat man ontop of a flying carpet, giving him the ability to shoot a constant stream of poo at anyone in his sight. Because of this, he ocasionally gets strange dreams of a shaking, glowing purple magical crystal ball, and then his dream shifts to a strange land full of sandmen fighting eachother with magical abilities in a colourful desert whilst hearing multiple voices whispering inside of his head. Dábon-Hátar= frankevil.JPG|''Frank in his Dábon-Hátar form'' frankfat.jpg|''An illustration from Frank himself, showing what it looks like when he looks down at himself when dreaming as Dábon-Hátar'' Quotes * "Anos"